Chapter 6+ Alpha (Illegals)
is a bonus chapter of Chapter 6 (Illegals) of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals manga. Summary The top heroes (except All Might) are all gathered at a meeting with Tanema to discuss the large-scale outbreak of villains in the Naruhata Ward. Enji Todoroki asks why All Might is absent and is angered to hear that he has gone off to fight. They talk about how the villain outbreak has been a series of normal citizens who've been forcibly injected with the drug Trigger. Deciding how to handle this, Endeavor quickly provides a solution where they look into a person's background when a breakout occurs and deem them as a villain until the effects of the drug wear off. Tanema is hesitant about Endeavor's plan, but he reminds him that anyone using a quirk outside what's deemed permissible is considered a villain. Endeavor get more enraged with Tanema's continued hesitation and tells him to go ask for All Might's opinion. Naomasa Tsukauchi arrives with a statement from All Might declaring that he would be more vigilant and that they should try to keep the citizens out of harm's way. This leaves Endeavor quite literally burning with rage once the meeting ends. Afterward, Midnight meets up with Shota Aizawa who asks about Hizashi Yamada because he was supposed to be at the meeting. Shota states that he's out with a cold and could not make it. While walking down the hallway, Midnight scolds Eraser Head on his attire. In response, he teases her saying she should become a teacher or something if she likes counseling others so much. Much to his chagrin, she tells him that's exactly what she plans on doing. Continuing on she reveals that principal Nezu personally requested her and that she would be a new teacher for U.A. High School next year. She detailed in constant innuendos her beliefs on teaching. Aizawa disagreed with her methods When she began a rebuttal, a random man with a Suicide Bomb Quirk breaks in and plans to blow up the building with everyone inside. Endeavor still fuming over what had just transpired decided he was going to incinerate the villain. Endeavor quickly engulfs himself in flames in preparations to burn him into ashes but Midnight realizes that doing so would still cause him to explode. Shota quickly moves the suicide bomber out of Endeavor's attack right into Midnight's arms. She quickly uses her Quirk to subdue the bomber. The Midnight Boys came bursting in asking if Midnight was unharmed. She told them to hand the villain over to police custody. She told the bomber that if he acted up again, she would personally bring him to her agency and dole out punishment. Now that the bomber has taken into custody, she continues where she left off with Shota about being a teacher at U.A. because a wide variety of opinions and teaching styles is required to educate the youth. Shota confesses that idea seems absurd, since he becoming a teacher would be the epitome of the irrational, and leaves the place. The next day, after taking down another villain, he receives a message from Midnight stating that she has submitted a letter of recommendation to the principal, and informs him that he has also been accepted at the U.A., thus beginning his career as a teacher. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation Category:Extra Chapters